Brill
Abandoned | race = ; None | leader = Magistrate Sevren; None | affiliation = Forsaken; None | loc = Central Tirisfal Glades | facilities = yes | inn = yes | mailbox = yes | stables = yes | anvil = yes | trainers = yes | class = yes | profession = yes |travel = yes | flightpath = yes | boat = no | status = Active; Destroyed |language = Gutterspeak |organizations = Royal Apothecary Society | source = Lands of Conflict, 106-107 }} :Note: For characters 110 and above who have completed the Battle for Lordaeron, Brill will be in its current, destroyed phase. For characters below 110, Brill appears as it did before. Brill was a small town in the Tirisfal Glades of northern Lordaeron. Like Tirisfal itself, the town is controlled by the Forsaken. Upon leaving Deathknell, new Forsaken players will be directed to Brill where they will continue the Forsaken's war against both the Scarlet Crusade and ever-present Scourge. It was destroyed by the Alliance during the Battle for Lordaeron. It is located in the center of Tirisfal, directly north of the Capital City of Lordaeron. History Brill was once a small town within the human kingdom of Lordaeron. It was one of the earliest towns to become afflicted with the Plague of Undeath that would eventually cripple the northern lands. It was at Brill that the necromancer Kel'Thuzad, still a living man, first started his experiments with the Plague that would come to be the demise of the kingdom of Lordaeron. The success of the infestation was such that it allowed Kel'Thuzad to convince the Lich King to launch the invasion even before it was planned. The mass-graveyard just outside of Brill was made to accommodate the large number of deaths Tirisfal suffered when the Plague first came. The town was investigated by Prince Arthas during his mission to uncover the source of the Plague. Following the weakening of the Lich King due to the spell cast by Illidan, Sylvanas's rebel Forsaken were able to quickly assume control of the village, along with numerous other sites in Tirisfal Glades. The citizens of Brill now fight daily to preserve their freedom against their enemies. In Cataclysm In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Brill is updated with the new Forsaken architecture seen in Northrend. Brill also gains a statue of the Dark Lady. In Battle for Azeroth In retaliation for the Burning of Teldrassil by the Horde based on the command of Warchief , the Alliance mobilized to attack and annex Undercity which resulted in the Battle for Lordaeron. As Brill is largely on the doorstep of the Ruins of Lordaeron, it was destroyed in the advance and abandoned by the Forsaken dwellers. Significant features * Brill Town Hall * Gallows' End Tavern * Blacksmith * Undead Horse Stables * Graveyard * Statue of the Dark Lady *Flightmaster Flight Paths : Bulwark, Tirisfal Glades : Undercity, Tirisfal Glades : Forsaken High Command, Silverpine Forest Inhabitants * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (deceased) At zeppelin tower: * * Vendors * (Undead Horse Merchant) * * * * * * * At Cold Hearth Manor: * At camp southeast of Brill: * Trainers * * (Warrior Trainer) * (Mage Trainer) * (Warlock Trainer) * (Priest Trainer) * (Rogue Trainer) * (First Aid Trainer) * (Alchemy Trainer) * (Herbalism Trainer) * (Enchanting Trainer) At Cold Hearth Manor: * (Tailoring Trainer) At Brightwater Lake: * (Fishing Trainer) At camp southeast of Brill: * (Leatherworking Trainer) * (Skinning Trainer) Guards * (commander of the armed forces in Tirisfal Glades) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Primary enemies of Brill The Scourge Like all Forsaken, the citizens of Brill are in a constant battle against their former master, the Lich King. Occasionally Scourge will slip past the defenders of the Bulwark, the protectors of Tirisfal from the Plaguelands to the east. The citizens of Brill have taken it upon themselves to be the Bulwark's rear guard, since success at the Bulwark depends on a one-front battle, as well as protecting the supply lines to the Bulwark. They focus their attentions particularly on the Balnir Farmstead to the east, which has become a haven for interloping Scourge. The scourge have also trickled in to Tirisfal Glades and infested the area west of Brill, near the old bridge. In addition, the Scourge use the Rot Hide Gnolls at Garren's Haunt to further their cause. The most significant threat from the Scourge comes from the Agamand Mills to the northwest, which have become a foothold for the Scourge, led by a skeleton named Captain Dargol. Dargol uses the Agamand Family Crypt to raise the ancestors of the Agamands and use them against the citizens of Brill, who must be constantly alert for their attacks. Rot Hide gnolls The Rot Hide gnolls are a group of undead gnolls, controlled by the Scourge, that have set up camp at Garren's Haunt to the north of Brill. Their primary mission is to steal corpses from the mass graves just outside of Brill so that the Scourge may use them to bolster their forces. They are led by a vile gnoll named Maggot Eye. Scarlet Crusade The Scarlet Crusade have set up their base of operations in Tirisfal Glades at the Scarlet Monastery, high on a hill to the northeast of Brill. In addition, they have a number of outposts throughout Tirisfal Glades (mostly ruined towers from the last war) from which to engage their attacks and raids against the Scourge and Forsaken. The humans at the Solliden Farmstead to the west of Brill aid the Scarlet Crusade in their fight against the undead. Alliance Although Brill is located deep within Horde territory, there is still the threat of occasional Alliance forces attacking from Silverpine Forest and the southern lands. This has increased after the removal of dishonorable kills from the World PvP system, as formerly Brill would be avoided due to the huge amounts of civilians present there. Now, however, there is little to stop willing raiding parties emerging from the south; provided they do not fear the inhabitants of the Undercity nearby. Notes * It is of interest to note that Brill was shown in two locations in Warcraft III maps: in one, it was between Andorhal (to its north) and Strahnbrad (to its south), southeast of Capital City of Lordaeron in the Alterac Mountains, and in another map, it was directly east of Capital City, northwest of Andorhal and northeast of Lordamere Lake. ** It was moved to a location immediately north of the ruins of Lordaeron's Capital City for World of Warcraft. * After the Battle of Lordaeron, the only inhabitants of the town are Blighted Soldiers. References See also de:Brill es:Rémol fr:Brill he:בריל nl:Brill pl:Brill Category:Former Horde towns Category:Forsaken territories